Cambio de rutina
by KitsuDei
Summary: /KibaIno/ Él la visita, ella se confunde, él la molesta, ella se confunde más, él la pone histérica, ella le pega. Así era la rutina - ONE SHOT -


Cambio de rutina

Ring, ring.

8:30. Él siempre llega a esa hora. A las 8:30 de la mañana es cuando comienza la tortura. Esa molestia siempre llega a esa hora con el pretexto de que debe llevarle flores a su abuela que está internada, realmente no me lo creo, pues viene demasiado feliz como para esa ocasión. Pero si no es eso ¿entonces qué es?

¡Ino! ¿Dónde estás? – escucho que me llaman. Sí, así es como me llamo, Ino Yamanaka, y estoy cuidando el negocio de la familia, la florería Yamanaka, hasta que mi madre se recupere, pues ella acomodando algunas masetas parada en el banquito para llegar a lo más alto de la estantería, patinó y se torció el tobillo. Entonces me dejó a mí a cargo. - ¡Inooo! – vuelvo a escuchar que la molestia me llama, mas bien grita mi nombre.

Ya voy – le respondo

¡Debes atender más rápido a tu clientela Ino! ¡Si no se enfadará! – me gritaba el loco.

Hasta que por fin fui a la parte delantera de la tienda. Y ahí estaba. La molestia ahí parada mirándome con esa sonrisa tan... tan... ¿Qué iba a decir? Es mejor ni pensarlo.

Y junto a él estaba su preciado can, un perro exageradamente grande se podría decir. Aunque debo agradecer a Dios de que éste perro no haya roto las flores exteriores del negocio, he oído quejas de todos los vecinos que Akamaru, ese es el nombre del perro, cada ves que se le da la gana destroza todos los jardines de Konoha, así se llama el pueblo en donde vivo.

¿Qué se te ofrece Kiba? – Así es como se hace llamar la molestia, Kiba.

Lo de siempre. – me dijo con toda naturalidad.

¿Un ramo de Tulipanes?

Exacto. – Él siempre me pide Tulipanes violetas y azules, sinceramente debo decir que tiene un gran gusto para seleccionar colores, es algo que admiro de él.

Mientras preparaba el ramo se me ocurrió preguntarle "¿Cómo está tu abuela?" y el solo me contestó diciendo "Mejor, solo le faltan algunos estudios y podrá salir...".

Puedo decir que ese día Kiba no estaba tan pesado, es decir, aún no me sacó de mis casillas ni nada por el estilo. Cuando terminé el ramo, estaba yendo a entregárselo pero algo pasó... Akamaru decidió acostarse en el poco espacio que había entre la mesada de trabajo y la estantería, y yo, como siempre, procuraba que no se desordenara ninguna flor del ramo que no me dí cuenta y tropecé con el y caí sobre Kiba y bueno... ¡PUM! vergonzosamente lo tiré y quedamos en una pose "algo" comprometedora: Yo arriba de él, el abajo, con los rostros a milímetros y por desgracia, una de mis piernas, a causa de la caída, había quedado entre las de él. Y para poner peor el caso, los pétalos de las flores se habían esparcido por todo el lugar.

Kiba solo puso sus manos en su cabeza y se me quedó viendo un instante.

L-lo siento – Demonios, por qué me pongo tan nerviosa.

Cuando empecé a separarme el me detuvo.

Espera – me dijo, sin cambiar de posición. Yo solo volteé a mirarlo, tengo que admitir que se veía muy atractivo rodeado de pétalos. - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté intentado que suene lo más natural posible, cosa que fue un éxito, ya que desde chica tuve grandes dotes para la actuación.

Antes de que te pares tengo que decirte un par de cosas.

¿Qué cosas? – pregunté curiosamente.

Primero que nada... – empezó, pero se quedó mirando el techo – Mi abuela murió cuando tenía 6 años. No hay nadie internado – Eso ya lo sospechaba – interrumpí. – Cállate y déjame continuar – _idiota ¬¬_ - pensé.

Segundo... – continuó – siempre me haz preguntado por qué elegía esos colores para los Tulipanes, yo solo te decía que me gustaban, cosa que es cierta porque me gustan pero... – antes de continuar dirigió su mirada a mí – la razón por la que los elegía era porque me hacen acordar a ti.

Lo miré confundida, pidiendo razones.

El rió y me dijo - ¿Tonta, que no te das cuenta? – _idiota, quién se cree para hablarle así a una dama._

Mírate Ino, tu siempre llevas esos colores en ti. – En eso me puse a pensar... ¡era cierto! Yo siempre uso ropa violeta, claro, menos para ir al hospital pero... - ¿Y el azul? – pregunté.

Que yo sepa no vendes Tulipanes celestes – En ese momento entendí, el se refería a mis ojos. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

¡Ja! – el se rió ante mi pena – en fin, solo venía a comprarte flores porque quería pasar un rato contigo. - hizo una pausa - Y otra cosa mas... – continuó, acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, sin rozarlos, pero aún así estaban muy cerca.

Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos pero... - ¡Jaja! – se rió, en ese momento abrí los ojos de repente. El se estaba riendo de mí. - ¡No te rías! – le grité, el todavía estaba con las manos en la cabeza y me miró raro. - ¿Por qué? – me preguntó. Me dieron ganas de pegarle pero, hice todo lo contrario a eso, no le pegué, si no que lo besé.

No pude ver su reacción ya que me mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

_Creo que al fin y al cabo, no todas las molestias son malas._

Fin


End file.
